Ice harvesters
(Frozen) |home = Arendelle |occupation = |allies = Kristoff, Sven, fjord horses |abilities = Above average strength and endurance |weapons = Saws, bars, pickaxes, tongs |animation = ''Frozen |voice = Cast of Frozen Jonathan Groff (Kristoff) |books = Frozen: Book of the Film All Hail the Queen}} The ice harvesters are a group of men and women who harvest ice for selling throughout Arendelle. History The ice harvesters were active in Arendelle for hundreds of years.All Hail the Queen, page 50 (E-book version). During Agnarr's reign, they awoke early one morning to begin their harvesting and were accompanied by an eight-year-old Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven. They worked until after sunset to load up as much ice as possible before returning back to Arendelle. The ice harvesters received an ice engine from Oaken to help them cut ice.The Great Ice Engine, page 82 (E-book version). Although the engine was useful, the ice harvesters still continued using conventional methods. Job description Equipment The ice harvesters use a wide variety of tools in their enterprise. These include: * Long-bladed saws * Three-pronged bars (resemble pitchforks) * Pickaxes * Tongs (resemble pincers) * A pulley system Techniques The ice harvesters are led by a foreman.All Hail the Queen, page 61 (E-book version). They begin by breaking up into teams that specialize in different parts of the harvesting process.All Hail the Queen, page 50 (E-book version). Ice harvesters start their mining by making initial, parallel cuts through an ice sheet with saws. A second group of cuts is applied perpendicularly to the first to make block shapes. If the ice blocks are not yet freed, three-pronged bars can be used to separate the ice; additionally, they can be used to transport the blocks through the water. Tongs are used to lift the ice blocks out of the water; ice harvesters also use the tongs to carry ice blocks on their backs. Pickaxes can be used throughout the harvesting process to split ice blocks apart. The harvested ice is then loaded onto a cart. As the cart's load increases, a pulley system is used to place new ice blocks on top of the previous load. Ice harvesters employ fjord horses to not only pull their loads, but also to cut through the ice sheet by pulling saws attached to plows. However, Kristoff uses his reindeer to pull his load. Personality The ice harvesters understand the value of cooperation and work excellently as a team. They understand their individual roles and do their best to ensure that the group harvests as much ice as possible. Abilities All of the ice harvesters are exceptionally strong and able to endure the icy conditions in which they work. They can spend all day outside, returning home only when their carts are full. Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * All Hail the Queen * The Great Ice Engine Trivia * The ice harvesters dress in traditional Sami clothing. * The ice harvesters proved very useful in installing Arendelle's new plumbing system and were the first to break ground.All Hail the Queen, page 124 (E-book version). * The ice harvesters are known for their singing.All Hail the Queen, page 59 (E-book version). * Oaken is an honorary ice worker.The Great Ice Engine, page 83 (E-book version). References Category:A to Z Category:Characters